Deep Research (A!)
"Deep Research" is the sixth episode of Assemble!. Plot -Agent Coulson – Nick Fury said through the S.H.I.E.L.D. intercom. –Send Thor to Culver University in Virginia. We need to get information about Enchantress’ teleportation and we can get that from Dr. Selvig and Ms Foster. – -Colonel, - Coulson replied. – I think sending Ms Potts with Thor would be a good idea. You know how the Asgardian doesn’t relate too well with humans. – -Good idea, Philip – Fury replied. –So call in Ms Potts too, hopefully she will be in. Also, I would like to have General Ross’ daughter, Elizabeth brought to the Helicarrier. I want to check if the medicine Dr. Banner gave Agent Roger is suitable. – -Understood Colonel. Coulson out. – Two hours later, in Culver University, Virginia… -We would like to see Dr. Selvig, Ms Foster and Dr. Ross – Virginia “Pepper” Potts said to the receptionist at the University. -Hmmm… Dr. Selvig is in the laboratory, along with Ms. Foster and Ms. Lewis. Dr. Ross is actually at her break. – the receptionist replied, checking the computer and then looking back up at Pepper and the tall, built blond man next to her. -Thank you very much, - Virginia smiled and told Thor to walk along with her. – You already know Erik, Jane and Darcy, that’s why the most suitable option is you going to talk to them. I will talk to Betty Ross; we don’t know each other but… Uhm, I’m actually from this world and I can talk politely to people. – -Sounds logical, - Thor nodded. –Now where is the laboratory? – Pepper handed the Asgardian a small interactive, virtual map of the University. -We are here, - Pepper pointed at the two green dots that appeared on the map. –The lab is marked with the Asgard symbol. I thought it would be better for you to recognize it. – -Thank you – Thor replied. -Now you have to take this dot here, - Potts showed him – to the Asgard symbol over here. Is that clear? – -Yes, miss – -Call me Pepper. Everyone does – she chuckled softly. –Once you reach there you will find Dr. Selvig, Jane and Darcy. – -And then I ask them about Amora’s teleporting? – Thor checked the plan. -Exactly – -That makes sense – -More than your magic – she laughed and smiled. –Now if you need help, use the SHIELD intercom and I’ll go find you. – -Thank you – Thor said and they split ways. Thor quickly reached the lab, with the help of the map Pepper had made. -Thor! – Jane Foster shouted and jumped into the Asgardian’s arms. -Jane, I have missed you – -Thor – Erik Selvig exclaimed and stood up, walking to him. -Are we all gonna yell “Thor”? – Darcy smirked from her desk. -I’m here from SHIELD – Thor said. – I need you to help me read Amora’s teleporting. – -Like, where she went? – Jane asked. -Exactly – -Well, I will need to set the equipment back in Puente Antiguo up – Dr. Selvig said. -Unless… - Foster smirked. –S.H.I.E.L.D. is willing to share. – -After last time? – Darcy chuckled. –Did you forget how stressed you were over them stealing your stuff? – -Darcy, I’m serious, if we could talk to Coulson… - she was going to add something when the wall was brought down by The Destroyer Armor. -Uh oh – Lewis looked at Thor. -Exactly. Uh oh. – Thor said, not showing any feeling. Meanwhile, at the cafeteria… -So S.H.I.E.L.D. wants me to go check if Bruce is doing his work correctly? – Betty Ross asked Pepper. -Basically… They still don’t trust the big green guy – Virginia chuckled slightly, causing Elizabeth to laugh. -Understandable, specially coming from Fury. – Ross scratched her head. –I will gladly go to the Helicarrier to help you all out. – -Excellent, - Pepper smiled at herself. -So you say Bruce is actually in control of Hulk? – -Apparently, even more if he sees you. – Pepper winked and stood up. –I need to check on an Asgardian, SHIELD sends us some strange tasks sometimes. – -But you’re not an agent, right? – -No, Stark Industries’ CEO, and that’s all I want to be. – Potts laughed. – I don’t have spare time to go fight evil. – -Neither do I – Betty shrug. –I guess we just help by doing this. – -Exactly, - Pepper was going to say “goodbye” when she head a crash. – Oh no! – Both women ran to the lab, where Thor was fighting the Destroyer. -What happened here?! – Betty shouted. -You all, go to a safe spot, I will take care of this. – Thor said and threw the Mjolnir at the Armor. The Armor counter attacked, throwing flames at Thor. The Asgardian electrically charged the Mjolnir and blasted a lightning at the Armor, making it shut down. Picking the Armor up, he flew up in the sky and tossed the Armor the farthest he could. As he came back down, Jane, Pepper, Betty, Erik and Darcy were already back in the lab, trying to talk to Thor. -Do you think it’s Loki again? – Jane asked. -I do not know. – Thor replied. –But we need to find the other Avengers first, so Enchantress’ teleporting is more important right now. – -Phil, - Pepper contacted Agent Coulson through the intercom. – We had a little encounter with the Destroyer Armor here in Virginia, but we are all fine. Jane says she needs her equipment to read the signals, or if you could lend her some of yours. – -We will talk about that later on… - Coulson replied. –What about Betty? – -She agreed to help at the Helicarrier – Potts smiled. -Well done Pepper – Philip smiled too, miles away at the Helicarrier. –Now we will need Foster, Selvig, Lewis, Ross and Thor to come to the Helicarrier. – -You aren’t inviting me cause of the cellist? – Pepper laughed. – I’m playing; I have a lot of work back in New York. You are lucky Tony is missing too and that I like you SHIELD guys a lot. – -That’s why you’re the best – Agent Coulson laughed. –Coulson out. – Gallery Pepper Pots Proposal One.PNG|Pepper at Culver University Darcy Lewis (Earth-199999).png|"Are we all gonna yell “Thor”?"|link=Darcy Lewis (Earth-1010) HammerThrowDestroyer.png|Thor throwing the Mjolnir at The Destroyer DestroyerFireAgainstThor.png|The Destroyer throwing flames at Thor Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jane Foster (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Erik Selvig (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Darcy Lewis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Virginia Potts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stark Industries (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Destroyer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Rescuing the Avengers Arc Category:Assemble! Season One